Sad Sad Kiddie Die Wahrheit liegt im Klo
by lost dope
Summary: Zwei Mädchen auf der verlassenen Toilette. Die eine tot, die andere eine frisch gebackene Mörderin.


Anmerkung: Ich weiß, dass hier vermutlich einige Sachen nicht der Realität der Bücher entsprechen. Dummerweise ist mein Gedächtnis nicht das beste, das heißt, ich erinnere mich einfach an einige Einzelheiten nicht mehr und hab leider auch besseres zu tun, als mir noch einmal den zweiten Harry Potter Band durchzulesen, geschweige denn, den schauder zweiten Kinofilm noch mal zu schauen. Von daher möge man es mir verzeihen, dass, wenn ich hiermit schon kein Geld verdiene, mir die Dinge wenigstens so auslege, dass sie mir Spaß machen.

Zum Üblichen, kein einziger Charakter, der hier vorkommt, gehört mir, die gehören einer Reihe von Briten und Amerikanern.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt irgendwem, mir gefällts nämlich komischerweise ganz gut (liegt vermutlich daran, dass Hermine so ganz furchtbar OOC ist, dass es SPAß macht, über sie zu

Schreiben XD).

PS. Um das ganze ein bisschen spannender zu machen, habe ich in diesem Machwerk einen Spoiler zu meiner anderen HP Fic „The drunken Wolf and the Lost One" versteckt. Wer ihn findet, kriegt einen imaginären Keks (und ich lehne jede Beschuldigung ab, dass ich das jetzt nur abziehe, um mehr Reviews für die andere Fic zu bekommen XP)

Sad Sad Kiddie Oder: Die Wahrheit liegt im Klo 

Sie haben offenbar noch nie mit Gespenstern gesprochen. Aus denen kann man ja niemals eine klare Auskunft bekommen...

_(Franz Kafka)_

Die verlassene Mädchentoilette war eigentlich ein recht ruhiges Fleckchen. Könnte man zumindest meinen, sonst hieße sie ja wohl kaum verlassene Mädchentoilette. Aber es gab Zeiten, da war es dann doch nicht so ruhig. So auch heute. Nur dass es Myrte, die tote Insassin des Klos, ihres Zeichens Geist, noch nicht wusste. Noch dümpelte sie gemütlich durch die verschiedenen Rohre, begutachtete deren vergammelte Innenhüllen und sah gelangweilt den beiden Ewigkeiten entgegen, die sie noch hier verbringen musste. Sie wusste nicht, dass währenddessen eine aufgebrachte Hermine Granger durch das Treppenhaus stampfte, oder dass besagte Person einen ziemlichen Scheißtag hinter sich hatte oder überhaupt irgendetwas über das, was sich außerhalb ihres Klokosmos abspielte.

Bis dann Hermine endlich die Tür zur verlassenen Toilette aufstieß, geräuschvoll eintrat und sie dann wieder hinter sich zuknallte.

Wie gesagt, die maulende Myrte hatte es sich gerade in einer der Röhren gemütlich gemacht, als sie den Krach hörte und aus der vergammelten Toilette in der Mitte hervorlugte.

Wutschnaubend durchquerte die Granger den Raum, feuerte ihre Tasche unter das Waschbecken und hockte sich auf den Boden. Ja ja, das kannte die gute Myrte schon. Sie alle kamen her, wenn sie Probleme hatten. Die da vorne war bestimmt gerade von ihrem Freund verlassen worden. Ein tückisches Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre weißen Lippen. Natürlich erkannte die maulende Myrte das Mädchen wieder. Das war doch dieser Vernunftsbolzen, der hier vor ein paar Jahren zusammen mit den beiden Jungs den Trank gebraut hatte.

„Hast du Zuckungen oder irgendein Problem?", sie hatte es nicht gleich gemerkt, wie das Granger Mädchen ihren Kopf in Myrtes Richtung gedreht hatte und sie nun direkt ansah. Vor Schreck verschwand Myrte erst einmal unter den Klorand, ärgerte sich dann aber auch schon wieder, dass sie sich vor dem Mädchen versteckte. Als sie wieder aus der Tauchstation hervorkam saß Hermine immer noch auf dem Boden, die Beine von sich gestreckt und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Als sie bemerkte, dass Myrte wieder da war und sie nun über den Toilettenrand hinweg finster anschaute, hielt sie einen Moment inne.

„Schade, ich dachte, du bleibst da unten..."

„Wer hat denn mit dir Schluss gemacht?", der Geist hatte sich jetzt endgültig aus den finsteren Klogefilden erhoben und schwebte nun einen halben Meter über dem Spülkasten.

Das Klicken des Feuerzeugs wurde hastiger und Hermine starrte noch konzentrierter auf das Ende ihrer Lulle. Sagen tat sie nichts.

„Brauchst du zufällig Feuer?"

„Als ob du welches hättest...", erneut ein Klackern, als die lebende der beiden ihr Feuerzeug in hohem Bogen wegwarf und es am anderen Ende der Toilette in seine Einzelteile zerstob.

„Und was, wenn dem so wäre?"

„Klar."

„Du bist nicht der einzige Raucher, der hierher kommt, weißt du?", triumphierend grinste Myrte, während sie gespannt mit den Beinen nach vorne und wieder zurückschwang. Es sah aus, wie eine Gardinenkordel im Wind.

„Zeig her.", Hermine schaute sie misstrauisch an.

„Ah ah. Zuerst beantwortest du mir meine Frage."

„Fick dich."

„Früher warst du aber nicht so versaut."

„Kannst du nicht einmal aufhören zu nerven?"

„Entweder Antwort oder kein Feuer."

Anstatt sich über die komische Ausdrucksform des Geistes auszulassen, entfloh Hermine nur ein müdes Seufzen. Man konnte den Konflikt in ihr quasi an ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Sie wollte, nein musste eine rauchen. Andererseits musste sie an Myrte abtreten, was los war. Dass etwas passiert war, war außer Zweifel, sonst würde sie nicht so ein Geheimnis draus machen. Aber wie es schien, war der nikotinsüchtige Teil in ihr stärker.

„Niemand hat mit mir Schluss gemacht.", murmelte sie.

„Aha, und was ist dann?", gluckste die Myrte fröhlich. Nichts machte sie fröhlicher, als das Unglück anderer.

„Das war nicht Teil der Abmachung."

„Oh, aber ich hab dir immer noch nicht gesagt, wo das Feuerzeug ist. Also ist mir das herzlich egal.", ihre Augen verengten sich zu zwei Schlitzen und sie lächelte überlegen auf die Muggel auf dem Kachelboden. Diese seufzte erneut, während sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Es ist alles...", sie seufzte, „Harry ist am durchdrehen, weil sein Pate tot ist. Diverse Leute sitzen mir im Nacken wegen meinen Noten und seit ein paar Tagen... haben die Slytherins auch wieder ein neues Lästerthema Nr. 1..."

„Was...?"

Hermine sah Myrte finster an und man sah, wie sehr sie sich sträubte, noch ein Wort zu dieser Person zu sagen. Was die Neugier des Geistes nur noch mehr anstachelte.

„Nun sag schon!", lachend flog Myrte in Schlangenlinien an der Decke entlang, „je eher du es sagst, desto eher kannst du dir eine anstecken! Wär doch schade, wenn du mir die vorigen Details aus deinem verkorksten Leben ganz umsonst erzählt hast, oder?", sie kam genau vor der anderen zum stillstand und lächelte diese zuckersüß an, „Oder?"

„Herrgott, ist ja gut. Ron hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm gehen will. Ich hab nein gesagt, die Slytherins habens mitbekommen, Ron spricht kein Wort mehr mit mir und Harry ist stinkesauer! Zufrieden!?!?!", wutentbrannt starrte sie die maulende Myrte vor sich an, während ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten geballt hatten. Sie bereute es schon, hierher gekommen und dem Geistermädchen auf den Leim gegangen zu sein.

„Und nun?", Myrte lächelte zuckersüß.

„Ron spricht nicht mehr mit mir..."

„Und Harry?"

„Hasst mich..."

„Hihihi!", der Geist drehte eine Pirouette in der Luft, „Und ich wette, du bist inzwischen auch im Unterricht nicht bei der Sache, haha!", Mit jedem Wort wurde sie enthusiastischer und lauter. „Hey!!", Hermines Stimme kam gegen das Geschrei kaum an.

„Und die Slytherins lassen dich bestimmt auch nicht mehr in Ruhe, was?"

„HEY!!!"

„Und was jetzt? Wie viele wissen es schon? Die halbe Schule?! Oder doch schon die ganze? Hahahahaha. Sag, wissen..."

Myrte hielt plötzlich inne, als etwas durch ihren „Körper" hindurchflog. Es war ein Buch gewesen. Ein sehr lediertes Buch, zugegebenermaßen. Aber der Sturz, der darauf folgen würde, würde ihm trotzdem nicht gut tun. Mit einem lauten „Flatsch" klatschte es gegen die Wand und anschließend auf den Boden.

„Du solltest lieber vorsichtiger mit deinen Büchern umgehen...", stellte Myrte sachlich fest, während sie sich zu Hermine umdrehte. Zu ihrer Befriedigung stellte sie ebenfalls fest, dass diese vor Wut zitterte und sogar ein paar kleine Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten.

„Wo ist das Feuerzeug...?!", ihre Stimme war leise und zischend und drohte aber, jederzeit aufzubrechen und eine Lautstärke einzuschlagen, die Myrtes mindestens ebenbürtig war.

„Oh, ach ja.", Myrte lächelte vergesslich, aber mit einer Befriedigung in den Augen, der selbst ein Voldemort nach der Ermordung Dumbledores nur unter Schwierigkeiten Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, „du musst den Wasserhahn da vorne abdrehen. Er ist ganz locker.", dann setzte sie ihren Schwebetanz fort, der irgendwie an eine Fünfjährige erinnerte, die gerade eine neue Puppe geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Ein Knirschen verriet ihr, dass sich Granger wohl gerade am Waschbecken zu schaffen machte. Währenddessen fiel Myrtes Blick auf den Wälzer, der immer noch traurig und verlassen auf dem nassen Boden lag. Im Sturzflug ging sie herunter, um den Titel lesen zu können. „Grundlagen der Nervengifte" stand da in gelben Buchstaben und darunter waren einige rote Flecken zu sehen. Myrte erkannte sie wieder. Wie gerne hätte sie selber noch etwas davon in ihrem Körper.

„Wieso klebt da Blut an deinem Buch? Hast du versucht, dir darüber die Pulsschlagadern aufzuschneiden, oder was?"

„Das hättest du kleine Schlampe wohl gerne, was?", zischte Hermine, die ein reichlich verschmiertes Zippofeuerzeug aus dem Loch fischte, und es misstrauisch begutachtete. Sie schien sich soweit wieder ein bisschen gefangen zu haben.

„Und was hast du dann damit gemacht? Jemanden erschlagen?", sie grinste, „Einen dieser Slytherins, zum Beispiel?"

„Stimmt. Gerade eben.", Myrte glotzte sie wie ein Auto an, während Hermine sich schließlich doch mit dem verdreckten Feuerzeug die Lulle, die sie bis eben hinter ihrem Ohr stecken hatte, anzündete. Ungläubig grinste die maulende Myrte. Das war SO aufregend und spannend. Endlich passierte hier mal was.

„Wem?"

„Wenn du mir sagst, wem das Feuerzeug hier eigentlich gehört."

„Professor Snape. Und jetzt raus damit."

Hermine rümpfte leicht die Nase, während sie das Feuerzeug betrachtete, es dann in einer ruckartigen Bewegung, als wäre es ein totes Tier auf dem Waschbeckenrand platzierte.

„Was macht ein Feuerzeug von Snape hier?"

„Wem hast du das Buch an den Kopf gehauen?"

„Tsss...", Hermine sah den Geist verächtlich an. Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ließ sie sich wieder gegen die Wand sinken, kramte aus ihrer Tasche ein anderes Buch hervor und begann, zu lesen.

„Was tust du da?"

„Hausaufgaben...", nuschelte Hermine hervor, die Zigarette im Mundwinkel.

„Jetzt sag schon, wer jetzt tot ist."

„Nö, dann machst du nur wieder so einen Aufstand wie eben..."

„Wenn du´s nicht sagst, mach ich auch so einen Aufstand. Und dann finden sie dich. Ich nehme doch an, dass du dich hier versteckst."

„Die Leute hier sind nur leider an deinen Rabatz gewöhnt. Außerdem werden die momentan unten im Flur mit dem Abtransport der Leiche noch genug zu tun haben. Da werden die noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis die sich deinem Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit widmen können.", ihre Augen huschten hin und her über die Zeilen, wie ein Roboter. Sie war trotz allem die sechs Jahre, die sie jetzt an der Schule war, immer noch Jahrgangsbeste des Gryffindorhauses.

„Und was, wenn ich dir dafür ein Geheimnis verrate? Auf diesem Klo passiert mehr, als du denkst!", Myrte schwang wieder ungeduldig hin und her. Sie hatte das Mädchen unterschätzt, musste sie sich eingestehen.

„Und was? Dass du kein Leben hast?... Ups! Tschuldigung.", Haselnussbraune Augen funkelten sie aus einem Teppich von wolligen, braunen Haaren und einer Brille hindurch an. Das hatte gesessen. Mit kugelrunden, erschrockenen Augen starrte Myrte zurück, betroffen, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dem man gerade erzählt hatte, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht existierte.

Sie wollte gerade zur Gegenwehr ansetzen, als die Granger nach einer Pause ihr mit dem Reden zuvor kam.

„Hmm, aber eigentlich hätte ich doch eine Frage..."

„Aha, und was?", die schwere in Myrtes „Brust" hatte wieder etwas abgenommen. War sie erleichtert?

„Ja, einmal die Frage, ob das hier wirklich Snapes Feuerzeug ist und was er hier unten macht und dann..."

„Moment! Das sind ja dann zwei Sachen!!"

„Na und? Es geht hier ja auch um einen Mord!! Ich erzähl dir jede Einzelheit! Ich versprechs! Es ist sehr interessant."

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es gar nicht sicher ist, dass besagte Person tot ist!"

„Sieh dir doch mal das Buch an! Wer würde es überleben, diesen Brocken mit voller Wucht gegen die Schläfe gedonnert zu bekommen?"

„War es denn blutig?", ein schadenfrohes Glitzern sprach aus ihren Augen.

„Das kann mal wohl sagen! Das ganze hat einen Mords Blutfleck überlassen."

Überlegend flog Myrte ein paar mal im Kreis, während sie sich am Kinn kratzte. Man bekam nicht oft etwas von außerhalb mit und schon gar nicht Geschichten über Morde! Würde es so viel schmerzen, dieser Grangerkuh die zwei Infos zu geben?

„Was willst du überhaupt noch wissen?", Myrte war direkt über Hermine auf dem Kopf in der Luft stehen geblieben, ihre Fußspitzen berührten fast die Decke. Sie sah ihr interessiert ins Gesicht.

„Ich will wissen...", sie zögerte kurz, „...wie es ist, tot zu sein und hier als Geist weiter zu existieren.", sie zog die Beine an und sah Myrte, die immer noch Kopfüber über ihr schwebte, ins Gesicht.

Und diese starrte ungläubig zurück. Und wahrscheinlich war sie in diesem Augenblick auch noch ein bisschen bleicher geworden. Niemand hatte es je wissen wollen. Auch Granger hatte vor vier Jahren noch genervt die Augen verdreht, sobald Myrte angefangen hatte, in zugegebenermaßen IHREM Klo herumzufliegen und zu jammern. Und jetzt plötzlich...

„Spinnst du?"

„Was weiß ich."

„Warum willst du das wissen? Um dich lustig zu machen, wie der Rest auch?"

„Es interessiert mich halt.", es herrschte hiernach Stille. Myrte weigerte sich standhaft, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, ehe der Waschbär mit eingedrehten Locken da unten keine vernünftige Erklärung abgab. Auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen schwierig war. Noch nie hatte jemand danach gefragt, sie hatte höchstens von sich aus erzählt, was niemanden interessiert hatte.

Hermine schluckte. „Es ist nur... es sterben momentan so viele Menschen... oder auch meinetwegen Tiere, wie man´s nimmt. Sirius... vorletztes Jahr ist ein Mitschüler ermordet

worden... man liest andauernd was in der Zeitung, unser Lehrer Lupin ist verschwunden und irgendwer hat gestreut, dass die Todesser ihn erwischt hätten... und vor ein paar Wochen ist mein Kater eingegangen. Ich bin ein bisschen ins Grübeln gekommen... "

„Soll ich jetzt Mitleid mit dir haben, oder was? Nur weil du es innerhalb von ein paar Jahren geschafft hast, einer dieser verkorksten Suizid Teenies zu werden...", das ehrlose Mitteilungsbedürfnis in Myrte schrie geradezu, aber ein bisschen Fünkchen Ehre hatte sie sich komischerweise doch noch erhalten. Zumindest gegenüber gewissen Personen.

„Ich hab Draco Malfoy umgebracht.", ein Statement aus dem Nichts. Es passte zwar gerade gar nicht zum Thema, aber nun stand es im Raum und schrie nach Behandlung.

„Wen...?"

„Draco Malfoy. Sieht aus, wie ein Mafiosi mit seiner bescheuerten blonden Gelfrisur."

„Etwa der, der im zweiten Schuljahr hier regelmäßig auf MEINEM Klo in den Pausen onaniert hat?"

Hermine starrte den Geist kurz sprachlos aber grinsend an. Dieses Klo war anscheinend wirklich ein Sammelsurium für die peinlichsten Geheimnisse verschiedener Leute. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Draco hatte vorhin im Treppenhaus vor Ron irgendwas darüber erzählt, dass es doch merkwürdig wäre, dass ich mit ihm, also, ich meine Ron, nichts anfangen wollte, während ich doch sonst auch für jeden aus unserem Haus... naja...", sie schluckte, „...die Beine breit mache."

„Diese Schule hat einen furchtbaren Geschmack!", ächzte Myrte, während sie Hermine mit einem angeekelten Blick bedachte.

„Es stimmt auch gar nicht, höchstens in Dracos weltfremder subjektiver Realität!", antwortete diese wütend, „Aber das sind eben Jungs.", sie stockte kurz, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Ich hab ihm daraufhin jedenfalls mit dem Wälzer da vorne", sie wies auf das immer noch einsam vor sich hinliegende Buch auf dem Boden, „kräftig eine drüber gebraten. Warum genau, weiß ich auch nicht mehr... war wohl einfach zu viel."

Das alte Glitzern war in ihre „Augen" zurückgekehrt, so schnell, wie es vorhin verschwunden war. Myrte jauchzte vor Vergnügen, während Hermine einen Augenblick vor sich hin starrte. Es war vielleicht vor einer halben Stunde gewesen, aber ihr kam es vor, als wären mehrere Tage vergangen. Sie wusste wirklich kaum noch, was sie gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte agiert... wie ein Roboter. Wie sonst, wenn sie sich an ihre Hausaufgaben setzte. Ein Teil ihres Gehirns schaltete sich einfach aus. Sie erinnerte sich nur noch schemenhaft an diesen Strudel, der sich in ihrem Kopf aufgetan hatte. Ein Strudel aus Nichts, Rons betroffenem Gesichtsausdruck, Malfoys überheblichen Grinsen, Gelächter, Müdigkeit, ihrem toten Kater und einer weißen, kalten Wut auf alles, die schon seit einiger Zeit in einer Nische ihres Bewusstseins gewohnt hatte, ohne, dass sie es gemerkt hatte.

„Hey!", Hermine schreckte wieder hoch. Myrte wollte unterhalten werden.

„Ach ja... also...", fuhr Hermine fort, aber irgendwie erschöpfter, „Das Buch ist also mit seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte kollidiert."

„Von ihm aus rechts, oder von dir aus rechts?"

„Von mir aus rechts. Ich habe gespürt, wie sein Kiefer und vermutlich auch ein paar andere Knochen nachgegeben haben. Und ich glaube, man hat auch ein Knirschen gehört... obwohl...", sie schaute Myrte nachdenklich ins Gesicht, als würde sie über eine passende Formulierung für einen Aufsatz nachdenken, „... ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich es gehört habe, oder doch nicht eher gefühlt und mir daraufhin eingebildet habe, es gehört zu haben... Aber auf jeden Fall hat er ein sehr überraschtes Grunzen von sich gegeben.", sie lächelte, auf seltsame weise sehr zufrieden. Aber der Geist über ihr sah das anders.

„Und was war mit dem Blut?"

„Ach ja, das Blut! Das war irgendwie sehr komisch. Ihm ist sofort Blut aus der Nase herausgekommen. Deswegen auch die Flecken auf dem Buch. Aber durch die Wucht des Schlages hat er sich gedreht..."

„Etwa so?", begeistert drehte Myrte eine ungeschickte Pirouette in der Luft, „Ja, genau. Und dann ist er umgefallen, mit einem lauten Bumm. Aber im Drehen hat er das ganze Blut schon fast Kreisförmig auf den Boden verspritzt. Ich glaube aus dem Mund hat er auch geblutet und eine dicke Platzwunde am Kopf dürfte er auch haben. Aber wie die ausgesehen hat, weiß ich nicht mehr."

„Wieso nicht!?", entrüstet stemmte der Geist die Hände in die Hüften.

„Weil ich abgehauen bin? Glaubst du, ich bleib stehen, wenn ich gerade Draco Malfoy unter Zeugen, darunter einige erboste Slytherins, den Schädel zertrümmere?", sie war danach gerannt. Ron hatte dagestanden und zuerst sie und dann Draco Malfoy wie versteinert angestarrt. Pansy Parkinson, Dracos hirnfreie Freundin, hatte geschrien und war zu ihm hingerannt. Hermine hätte in diesem Augenblick sie auch gerne umgebracht, aber das war nicht gegangen, weil sie Crabbe und Goyle, Dracos Zweimann Fanclub, hatte entwaffnen müssen. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Haufen Treppen, den sie hinaufgerannt war, an die rettende Klotür, die ihr zumindest ein bisschen Galgenfrist geben würde.

„Wow! Ich wette, dafür fliegst du mindestens von der Schule!"

Vielleicht, aber vermutlich würde sie eher von ein paar Slytherins gelyncht werden. Oder von Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater. Oder von einem im Sechseck springenden Snape, der jetzt keinen Sucher mehr in seinem Slytherin Team hatte. Vielleicht würde sie ja in den Slytherinkerker entführt und dort von der gesamten Truppe gesteinigt werden. Myrte hatte wieder einen Lachanfall, zu dem sie ihre Achten an der Decke zog. Hermine schaute ihr zu, wie sie da längs flog. Es war irgendwie hypnotisch.

„Hahaha, wirklich köstlich! Sag mir bescheid, wenn du von den Slytherins und der Schulbehörde gelyncht worden bist!!"

„Wird wohl schlecht gehen... Es sei denn, ich ende, wie du.", Womit wir beim Thema wären.

„Womit wir beim Thema wären...", seufzte Hermine und schaute die maulende Myrte erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh, ach ja...", sie kam zum Stehen, es war, als hätte der Wind nachgelassen und sie war zum Stillstand gekommen. Irgendwie tat es Hermine leid. Sie hätte ihr ruhig noch ein paar Minuten die Begeisterung lassen können.

„Also, wenn du jetzt wissen willst, wie es ist, zu sterben... darüber hab ich selbst keine Ahnung. Ich wurd ja nicht erwürgt oder aufgespießt. Ich hab nur ins Klo gesehen, dort noch zwei Augen entdecken können und dann wurde alles... grün..."

„Grün?", wieder so ein ungläubiger Blick.

„Kann ich was dafür, oder was?", Myrte stemmte entrüstet die Hände in die Hüften und schoss Hermine giftige Blicke entgegen.

„Jaja, schon gut. Warum bist du noch hier? Hast du noch irgendeine Aufgabe zu erfüllen?", es war, wie ein Protokoll, ein Interview. Es wäre nicht verwunderlich, hätte Hermine einen Notizblock herausgeholt.

„Keine Ahnung...", die maulende Myrte hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite geneigt und schaute an einen Punkt an der Wand, überlegend. Hermine folgte der Linie. Myrtes „Augen" waren auf einen Punkt an der Wand gerichtet, auf eine Anreihung festgenagelter Holzbretter. Ein zugenageltes Fenster?

„Wieso keine Ahnung?"

„Ich weiß es eben nicht. Ich überlege ja schon, seit ich hier bin, was ich noch zu tun haben könnte, oder ob es irgendetwas hier gibt, was mich noch festhält!!", sie schaute ein bisschen aufgebracht, zumindest aufgebrachter als sonst, da ansonsten noch eine ganze Portion Wehleid in ihren „Augen" herumgeisterte.

„Hmmm, sehr seltsam.", murmelte Hermine.

„Spar mir das!", bemerkte die andere und Hermine war still.

„Und wie es ist, hier zu sein? Stinkend langweilig natürlich. Niemand besucht mich! Die meiste Zeit sitze ich hier einsam und alleine und flieg herum oder inspiziere die Abflussrohre! Und wenn jemand herkommt...", Myrtes Stimme wurde immer lauter und vorwurfsvoller, „dann höchstens um irgendwelchen geheimen, peinlichen Hobbies nachzugehen.", sie seufzte theatralisch, „Es könnte so lustig sein, sie jemandem zu erzählen. Und wie dieser jemand diese Geheimnisse gegen die betreffenden Personen benutzen würde. Göttlich würde ich es mir vorstellen, wenn jemand Lebendes festhalten könnte, wie McGonagall regelmäßig hier ihre Fellknäule wieder hochwürgt, Gilderoy Lockhart vormittags immer sein Make Up erneuert hat oder Snape sein im rechten Klo deponiertes Gras raucht!"

„Ach, daher das Feuerzeug...", murmelte Hermine unter ihrem Atem grinsend.

„Aber nein, es wird nicht gehen, weil ich hier alleine hocke, die GANZE ZEIT!!!", Myrte ließ sich theatralisch in der Luft nach hinten fallen, nur um einen Looping zu drehen, „Und so ist das..."

„Wenn es dir so langweilig ist, wieso kommst du nicht raus, aus diesem Klo? Du könntest draußen vermutlich die gesamte Schule demütigen, ohne die Hilfe eines anderen."

„Es geht nicht...", wieder wanderte Myrtes Blick in Richtung des zugenagelten Fensters, „Ich habs ja versucht. Ich kann außerhalb des Klos nicht existieren. Ich muss hier drinnen warten, bis ich endlich gehen kann..."

Es herrschte lange Zeit schweigen. Unruhig flog Myrte wieder hin und her, aber in ihrem Gesicht zeichneten sich nicht mehr Wehleid, Überheblichkeit oder Schadenfreude ab. Es war schwer vorstellbar, aber die maulende Myrte schien nachzudenken.

„Worauf wartest du noch...?", wieder ein unerwartetes Statement, dass nun groß und dick im Raum stand und erst abgearbeitet werden musste um Platz für etwas anderes zu schaffen.

„Worauf wohl. Dass ich endlich ins Jenseits oder wie das heißt komme!"

„Meinst du nicht, dass du einfach hingehen musst? Glaubst du, es kommt in hundert Jahren ein Engel vorbei, der dich mitnimmt und sagt „Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat.", oder was?"

Myrte schaute sie starr an. Eine Stille hatte sich wie eine Staubdecke auf Hermines dickes, breites Statement im Raum gelegt.

„Ein Geist bleibt nicht im Diesseits, weil er für etwas büßen muss, oder weil er noch etwas tun muss. Er bleibt hier, weil ihn etwas festhält!", Hermines Stimme war in einem sachlichen Ton gehalten, wie im Unterricht, ihr Blick war ernst und in Myrtes festgebohrt, „Und in deinem Fall ist es Angst, wetten? Andere, die sterben, nehmen den Schritt gar nicht wahr, sondern tun ihn automatisch, aber bei dir war es anders. Dein Tod kam völlig überraschend und du hast ihn noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Du bist hier geblieben, weil es für dich, die nicht gemerkt hat, wie sie gestorben bist, keinen Grund gab, den Schritt ins Jenseits zu tun. Und nun musst du ihn selbst, bewusst tun, aber du hast Angst, weil du immer noch indirekt an deinem Leben hängst, auch wenn es nicht das schönste war.", Hermine hatte schon oft gehört bekommen, dass sie mit ihren grausam offenen Psychoanalysen sehr verletzend sein konnte, aber dass hatte sie nie eingesehen. Was stimmte, das stimmte halt und es half niemandem, wenn man es in hübsche kleine herumdrucksende Schächtelchen verpackte. Sie wunderte sich, wie lange sie schon so war.

Myrtes Gesicht war sehr interessant zu beobachten gewesen. Von Empörung über Wut, bis sie am Ende in „Tränen" ausbrach und nun im wilden Wutgeheul in Richtung Klo flog.

„Hey!", brach Hermine überrascht hervor.

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung?!?!", schries aus dem Klo. Myrte saß darin und starrte in das verdreckte Rohr, die „Knie" an ihren Körper gezogen, während immer noch „Rotz" und „Wasser" aus „Augen" und „Nase" quoll. Es konnte unmöglich der Weg sein. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie das letzte Mal das Klo verlassen hatte. Sie hatte die Sonne wieder gesehen, oh ja. Das war allerdings auch das einzige positive daran gewesen, da sich im gleichen Moment ein drückendes Gefühl in ihrem „Körper" ausgebreitet hatte, dass ihr alles zuschnürte. Sie hatte in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, zu atmen, aber in diesem Moment war es ihr als das wichtigste der Welt erschienen und es hatte nicht funktioniert. Beinahe wäre sie in der Außenwelt ertrunken, hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment wieder durch die Mauer ins Innere des Klos gerettet, bevor ihr Körper komplett aus dem Diesseits ins Nichts verblasst war. Nie wieder wollte sie das erleben. Nie wieder wollte sie sich dem ungewissen so nah fühlen. Diese Granger Kuh sollte lieber die Klappe von Dingen halten, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte. Und aufhören, vom Waschbecken aus zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, konnte sie auch.

Im nächsten Augenblick fand alles ein Ende, was diesen Tag im Mädchenklo so ereignisreich gemacht hatte. Die Tür ging auf, es steckte sich der Kopf eines Hausmeisters Filch durch den Spalt und es erfolgte ein überraschtes, aber gehässiges „Ach hier sind sie!"

Daraufhin ertöten aus dem Treppenhaus ein galliges „Was?!? Sie haben sie?!?!", bevor ein Poltern zu hören war, die Tür ganz aufgerissen wurde und ein puterroter Snape hereinplatzte. Seine Augen fixierten den Raum bis sie ihr Ziel gefunden hatten. Der Versuch, die Schülerin mit einem Blick aufzuspießen, misslang, stattdessen packte diese seelenruhig ihre Sachen zusammen und stand auf. Myrte beobachtete die Szenerie vom Klo aus und sie konnte nicht anders, als Hermine zu bewundern, die völlig gelassen ihrem Todesmarsch zum Direktor entgegensah.

„Wie geht´s Draco?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Miss Granger, das Lachen wird ihnen schon bald vergehen, das versichere ich ihnen. Und zwar spätestens, wenn ich sie zu so viel Nachsitzen aufgrund von schwerer Körperverletzung unseres Suchers verdonnere, dass sie diese Schule verlassen, wenn sie dreißig sind!"

„Ich konnte nichts dafür, er hat mich provoziert...", nuschelte Hermine grinsend, während sie von ihrem Tränkeprofessor am Handgelenk gepackt und aus dem Mädchenklo gezerrt wurde. Im gleichen Augenblick kam McGonagall mit wehenden Röcken über den Flur gehechtet, in ihre Richtung, ein strenger Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Es würde noch ein sehr anstrengender Tag werden.

Filch hob währenddessen das Buch „Grundlagen der Nervengifte" auf, während ein anerkennendes Grinsen über seine Lippen huschte, als er die Blutflecken sah. Es stimmte, er mochte keine Schüler, aber er war nicht sexistisch und irgendwo in ihm schlug das Herz eines Kriegers, das wusste nur keiner außer ihm. Mit einem Summen verließ er wieder das Mädchenklo, irgendwie beglückt, die nächsten Wochen Draco Malfoy nicht ertragen zu müssen.

„Du bescheuerte Otze.", murmelte Myrte im Klo mit hasserfüllten Augen, „Er ist ja gar nicht tot!"

Es war ein sehr anstrengender Tag gewesen. Neville Longbottom hatte Professor Snape mal wieder in der heutigen Stunde die Augenbrauen weggesenkt und der Lehrer hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass sich der Zauber zum Haare nachwachsen lassen abnutzte. Lupin war wieder zurück und lief ihm nun einen Gutteil des Tages hinterher und quälte ihn nun mehr, als je zuvor mit dem Vorschlag, sein Schachpartner zu werden. Zudem war nun nach zwei Wochen auch Draco Malfoy wieder zum Unterricht gekommen und hatte im Tränkeunterricht natürlich in seiner Rachsucht kein gutes Haar an Miss Granger gelassen. Dummerweise war Snape zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht zugegen gewesen und hatte nicht verhindern können, wie der Weasley Junge mit knallrotem Kopf über den Tisch hin zum Slytherin gesprungen und diesen gewürgt und geschlagen hatte, dass Draco nun glatt noch drei Tage in den Krankenflügel musste. Und Morgen war das Spiel. Grandios.

Die Ringe unter den Augen des Tränkemeisters waren eigentlich schon keine Ringe mehr, sondern Furchen und er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er nicht beim Ministerium eine Frührente beantragen sollte. Das Gesicht verziehend, aufgrund des Quietschens, öffnete er die Tür.

Manchmal war das Leben nur mit sinneserweiternden Drogen zu ertragen, so jämmerlich er sich auch vorkam.

Mit einem Todesblick bewaffnet betrat er den Raum, bereit, das penetrante Gejammer der Bewohnerin so lange abzublocken, bis sie von allein verschwand. Früher hatte er die maulende Myrte mit Beleidigungen traktiert um sie loszuwerden, hatte dann aber gemerkt, dass sie dann nur noch lauter und kreischiger wurde. Ignoranz war hier die bessere Wahl.

Aber heute war etwas anders. Er stand in der verlassenen Mädchentoilette aber es war nirgendwo eine Myrte zu sehen, noch zu hören. Sehr merkwürdig. Vielleicht wusste ja Voldemort inzwischen doch von seinem Verrat und er war direkt in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Misstrauisch schaute sich der Professor in der Räumlichkeit um, jederzeit bereit, dass Voldemort aus einer der Toiletten schießen und ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals schicken würde. Aber kein Voldemort tauchte auf und auch ansonsten niemand. Dafür drehte sich Snape um und erblickte es: Das Werk.

Auf der Wand des Mädchentoilette stand in großen schwarzen Buchstaben hingeschmiert,

was Myrte in all den Jahrzehnten gesehen hatte, ein Sammelsurium an peinlichen Geschichten, mit denen ein Gutteil der jetzigen und früheren Lehrer- und Schülerschaft leicht zu erpressen war und der Geist hinterließ es einfach so. Ein Abschiedsbrief von Myrte an den Rest der Welt, alphabetisch geordnet und verflucht, so dass es nicht mehr zu entfernen war.

Erhfurchtsvoll stand der Professor mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen davor. Ein Teil in ihm schrie und tobte zwar, aufgrund des Verstoßes gegen gleich mehrere Schulregeln und natürlich auch, weil sein Name auch auftauchte, aber auf der anderen Seite... war er einfach zu fertig, außerdem konnte man vermutlich eh nichts tun.

Amüsiert darüber, dass Professor Flitwick aufgrund einer schlechten Note eines Schülers im Flüche Fach, von diesem kopfüber ins Klo getaucht worden und Sirius Black in seiner Hundeform einmal seinem eigenen Schwanz nachgejagt war, marschierte er zum rechten Klo. Beweise vernichten, auch wenn es wehtat.

Den letzten Satz las er leider nicht, und das, obwohl sich Myrte solche Mühe gegeben und ihn sogar rot unterstrichen hatte.

Macht's gut, ihr Pfeifen... Ende 

Na, wenn das nicht Kultur war, dann weiß ich ja auch nicht. Und eigentlich habe ich nichts gegen Draco. Und Myrte rockt, es sollte viel mehr Fanfictions mit ihr geben!


End file.
